


Of lighthouse and innocence

by eminahinata



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this beautiful lake you could see two figures, revealing hearts and that innocence that could not be crossed. -Why are you crying, Zero? -Takamiya smiled. Yaoi. Translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of lighthouse and innocence

He close his eyes while the wind impregnated with the fragrance of the wild flowers filled his nostrils and the murmur of the night came to his ears in a intoxicating melody .

The melody that was formed when the branches were sway by the wind and songs of the night animals. That melody. His eyelids not longer were interrupting his view so he focus it again in the calm waters of that beautiful lake, which was in the middle of the woods, near to the Cross residence. He wanted to become water and that the soil absorb him. He wanted to stop feeling and that everything turned black, that everything was dissolve around him.

He sight again and with an almost ghostly step he approached to the shore of the lake, where he choose to take a sit on the wet grass, taking off his sporty shoes with his socks and leaving them next to his body. Bare foot he submerged his feet in the cold water of that place, causing that a chill passed through his body making him close his eyes again, calming his breathing and the whirlpool of thoughts that were in his head. ¡everything was so confusing!. He admitted that a big part was his fault.

The vampires, creatures of eternal beauty and cold hearts. That was what his mother told him in the occasion when his brother prisoner of the fever, fall asleep in the living room of their home while his mother watched his dream. The story that she always recounted to him when he was little the same one with which he has grown to became a hunter. Hate, fear and hunt. All the time was the same. His life was a circle of darkness, which he never wish. Many times he wanted to refuse and other times scream. But the trust and security would not allow it, mainly the fear.

Fear of being pulled away from the person that he care the most and that it was his other half. Fear of not remembering and lost in the din of society. The life wasn´t fair and never would be, just that simple.

He open his eyes and the grey of those got reflected on the crystalline water, looking at his reflection. A sixteen years boy , pale skin and short – silver hair. He kept looking at his reflection, watching it without paying attention and immersing into the depths of his mind. Yuki had gone from the academy and with it took part of his human essence. The essence that he wanted to keep even when that´s what he had to hate. He breath and then let it out, holding again a chill in his spine. ¡¿how difficult it was to kill himself?, he finish everything pressing the trigger of his gun, ¡and done!. But he didn´t have the courage.

So common in him.

Kuran won and he laid as a used handkerchief. Such an analogy. But that was his reality. His sad and concrete reality. The darkness surround him and his lighthouse disappear. His light was gone and leaving him to drift, without nothing that protect him from the world and himself. ¿what was the meaning of everything?. Nothing. Or everything. Hard to explain with words. He touch the grass and with parsimony put out his feet of the water already colds by the time under it. Hug his legs against his chest and hid his head between them. ¡He was so eager to cry! Surrendering to the melancholy and to the despair of his soul. ¡The pain!

But all that didn´t matter. Nothing matter.

-Zero – heard behind him, recognizing that manly voice, of female please. That please him too, he must admit.

The silence reigns in that lake, mute witness of broken hearts and meeting of souls. He didn´t want to hear him. Not to him nor his sermons, his ideologies and what he thought about him. His weakness. He felt little against his presence, and also that he was bad. That he was something bad.

-Zero- ¡No!, he didn´t had to listen. He had to run from the world and him. Didn´t want to confront his sad and concrete reality, and particularly what that man provoke in his chest. Feelings. Feelings that he didn´t want to have. ¿Why are you running away? –surprised– ¡It was so obvious!.

He lift up his head slowly and turned his body to see him, leaving this charged on his left arm and looking at him with his eyes wet of tears that refused to get out. Kaito look at him in silence, struggling what he had to do: approach and hold him close, to comfort him, or remain in his place so his student could understand things on his own. So hard, because the person in front of him broke his heart. Heart that gave up for dead when he kill his brother.

And the silence invade the place, eyes met and little by little they let that the other saw his soul. Zero look at him and soon enough felt his cheeks burn. Embarrassed, put down his head letting that the fringe cover his eyes. Kaito smiled so. His cute friend could sometimes be innocent. Innocent about the life and the actions of the people around him. Innocent to believe than the peace could exist between species. And was innocent to believe than he could change his point of view in that unsophisticated discussion, where he had hurt with uncensored words to the person that always loved and respect him. The life was ironic and we always hurt what we love the must.

He sight and before than the information arrived correctly to his brain, he moved with parsimony until he get in front of the other boy, lean his body and with his hand lift the face of Kiryuu so both gaze encounter. The stormy grey and the calm brown. He slipped his hand in the cheek of the younger until he stop in the chin and a glare of confusion fill the eyes of the converted vampire. He didn´t tell it, his friend was innocent. And with that thought disappeared the distance, joining their mouths in a smooth but demanding kiss, leaning more the head of Zero, that surprised and fearful, didn´t know how to answer to that contact and he just get carried away.

The contact between their mouth last a pretty long time and Zero could close his eyes, focusing in the texture and heat that emanated from the other lips. ¡Holy God!. Wasn´t that all he had been dreaming. And his mind scream the name of the person that was his lighthouse, because now he found another lighthouse that guide him through the darkness of life and the very existence.

-Kaito –he whisper at the moment that left the action, feeling his cheek burn and as in these the plaintive tears slipping in them. His mask was broken and leave to the current kind and fearful young man that he had always been.

And Kaito couldn´t be more happy for that, because his friend could stop pretending and concentrate his attention on his person. Egoist thought. But that provided happiness. And above everything, because the true Zero would let that he protect and take care of him.

After all, the unsophisticated discussion had a positive side. Open-hearted with the other without exact words.

-You´re innocent Zero. Too innocent -he smile and the cold of that night wrapped them at the time than the moon was hidden by the clouds and in the sky was spread out the black.

**Author's Note:**

> Official Traslator: D. Franco
> 
> Plaece comment.


End file.
